Space Ghost meets Pokemon
by Taxman
Summary: Ash and the gang meets space ghost


Space Ghost: Welcome, fans to another edition of my show.

Zorak: Very original, Space Ghost!

Space Ghost: Huh? What do you mean?

Zorak: Every show, you start out the same way!

Space Ghost: Tough, Zorak.

Moltar: I think you guys should bring in the guest sometime today.

Space Ghost: Huh? Oh yeah! I knew that! Todays guest is a...

Zorak: What, Einstein?

Space Ghost: I think it says he pokes moms, or something.

Moltar: That's Pokemon, Space Ghost.

Zorak: Heh heh...

Space Ghost: Whatever! Please welcome Ask Ketchup!

Ash: Hey! It's Ash Ketchum!

Space Ghost: Whatever. Now, tell us, what do you do?

Ash: Well, I train things called Pokemon.

Zorak: Why do you do that?

Ash: Huh?

Zorak: Why would you want to do that?

Ash: Well, I have to!

Zorak: No, I can train things, but why not just sit home an watch "Saturday Night Live?"

Ash: Saturday Night Live?

Space Ghost: Yes........

Zorak: Where are you from, anyway?

Ash: Uhhhhh.....Japan........

Moltar: Than why do you speak English?

Ash: I don't know.

Moltar: That's not a good reason.

Brak: Hey, everbody!

Space Ghost: Hello, Brak.

Brak: Hello, Mr.Hat head! Do you have a potato I can use?

Zorak: He's talking to you, Ash.

Ash: Why would I have a potato?

Brak: Is that your final answer?

Ash: What? What was the question?

Brak: It's not polite to chew with your mouth closed.

Ash: It isn't? I thought it was vice versa........

Brak: Hello!

Ash: Right............

Space Ghost: Brak, we're in the middle of a show. We need you to leave.

Brak: Okey Dokey. But remember, I still need a potato!

Zorak: Sorry you had to see that.

Ash: It's okay.....Does anybody have some Asprin?

Space Ghost*tossing medicine*: Here's some.

Ash*gulping pills*: Thanks.

Space Ghost: Don't mention it. Now, tell us, do you have friends?

Ash: Yeah, I know a boy named Brock and a girl named Misty.

Zorak: Those names suck!

  
Ash: Excuse me?

Zorak: Those names are stupid! I mean, Brock and Misty! HA! That's even worse than your nam-

A Charizard comes to Zorak and roasts him.

Zorak: Owwwwww!

Ash: Sorry, but you made me mad.

Space Ghost: Thank you.

Ash: Welcome.

Space Ghost: Now, I thought it would be maybe a good idea to bring in you two friends.

Ash: How will they get here?

Space Ghost: Well, I sort have tricked Brak into getting them.

ON THE ROAD................

Brak: Got my potato, looking for friends. Got my potato, looking for friends.

Brak was driving along on a road in Japan, when he screeched to a halt in front of two kids, one with orange hair, and one with brown.

Brock: Who are you?

Brak: I don't know, who am I?

Misty: What?

Brak: Your friend sent me. You need to hop in my truck.

The two sat down in the back seat, and Brak started drving again.

Brak: Hey! Let's sing a song!

Brock: What song?

Brak: Say my name, say my name! 

Misty: Destiny's child!lets sing some-

Brak: Bye bye bye!

Brock: N'sync-

Brak: That makes you Larger than life!

Brock: This is going to be long car trip.

BACK IN SPACE............

Ash: Wait a second........

Space Ghost: What?

Ash: We're in space. How are my friends going to-

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.........................SMASH!!!!!

A rocketship fell threw the ceiling, and Brock, Misty, and Brak got out.

Brock: That hurt.

Brak: At least my potato is okay!

Misty: RRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! 

Ash: Oh, hi guys.

Zorak: Yeah, so how are you two *boys* doing? Heh he he!

Misty stormed up to him, and hit him on the head with a mallet.

Zorak: Owwwwww again!

Space Ghost: That'll do, Zorak. Take seats you two.

Brock: Much better.

Space Ghost: So, do you do the same things that your friend does?

Brock: Kind of.

Space Ghost: What do you mean, "Kind of"?

Brock: Well, I mean we all shoot towards different goals in life. I want to breed Pokemon.

Space Ghost: So you take one kind of Pokemon and make more?

Brock: No, I just study their habbits and make them look nice.

Zorak: Then you're a groomer, you idiot!

Brock: Not in my world.

Space Ghost: Whatever. Now, what does your other friend do?

Misty: I pretty much do the same as Ash, except I don't want to waste all of my time with badges.

Ash: So now do you understand what I do, Zorak?

Zorak: Clearly.

Brak: What's my age again?

Brock: Stop that!!!

Brak: Okles. How old are you?

Brock: I'm-

Brak: Is that your final answer?

Broc: Wait, you didn't even ask me a question!

Brak: An apple a day keeps the doctor away!

Ash: Ignore him Brock. He did this to me.

Space Ghost: BRAK!

He left the room cart wheeling.

Space Ghost: Now, we only have a few minutes left. Show us, what does a Pokemon look like?

Ash trew a Pokeball and Pikachu popped out.

Zorak: HE HE HE! That thin is so ugly!

Pikachu: Pika pika, cha.

Space Ghost: What did he say?

Ash: He said "You're going to get it now, Mantis Face".

Zorak: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu sent bolts of lightning at him, and he was fried to a crisp.

Space Ghost: Well, that's all the time we have today.

The three left in the burnt, crashed space ship. They were gone in the blink of an eye.

Space Ghost: I hope you learned your lesson, Zorak.

Zorak: Yeah....

Mewtwo: Humans, My name is Mewtwo, the most powerfull Pokemon of all. I have come to be on your show.

Zorak: Uh-oh.

THE END


End file.
